La magia si existe
by LucinaLowell
Summary: Battler y Maria llegan extrañamente a Ylisse, un mundo donde la magia si existe. Chrom los recibe amablemente y los deja quedarse en el campamento de los Shepherds el tiempo que quieran... A pesar que lo vio en frente de él, Battler sigue negando la existencia de magia ¿Como negara la existencia de magia esta vez? ¿Finalmente creerá en ella? Lucina/Battler, Maria/Morgan
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí les traigo un fic que surgió de la nada! Lo sé... Fire Emblem y Umineko... Es una locura xD. **

**Disclaimer: Umineko y Fire Emblem no me pertenecen si no que a sus respectivos creadores, lo único mio es la trama xD.**

* * *

- ¿Chrom? ¿Quiénes crees que sean?

- No lo sé Rufure, quizás sean unos amnesiaticos como tu o Morgan, ya sabes, soy un especialista en eso, jaja.

- ¡CHROM!

- ¡L-Lo siento!

Chrom y Rufure habían encontrado a dos personas tiradas inconscientes en el campo de batalla, uno era un hombre joven con el cabello corto y puntiagudo de color rojo vestido con un traje blanco, la otra era una pequeña niña pequeña que tenia el cabello corto hasta el hombro de color marrón anaranjado y vestía un vestido color negro con rosado. No sabían de donde venían ni porque estaban ahí, así que Chrom, para asegurarse decidió llevárselos al campamento de los Shepherds después de la batalla.

- ¿Estás seguro padre? ¿Qué pasa si son espías del enemigo? - Lucina se notaba preocupada, incluso, aún seguía sospechando de su propia madre y su hermano aunque tuvieran amnesia y no recordaran nada.

- Lucina, cálmate. No hay razón para sospechar todavía, y si son espías del enemigo tomaremos medidas - El Rey de Ylisse casi nunca le tomaba importancia a ese tipo de preguntas que le hacia su hija, pues la repuesta siempre era la misma sin importar que.

- Pero-

- Pero nada, ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de quedarte aquí y avisarme cuando hayan despertado? - Sin esperar respuesta, Chrom dejó la tienda.

- Padre... - La princesa se quedó pensando un momento - _¿De donde vendrán estas personas? Ciertamente la ropa con la que van vestidos es muy extraña... Quizás no deba sospechar, de seguro que podrían haber llegado aquí por causa de los Outrealms... De cierta forma, no debo bajar la guardia. _

Lucina sintió como habrían la entrada de la tienda, creyó que se trataban de unos enemigos y no tardó en desenvainar la Falchion y apuntar con ella a la persona que acababa de entrar, dio un suspiró cuando pudo reconocer a la persona.

- Owain, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

- Siento que no es mi culpa que siempre creas que cualquier persona que se acerqué a ti sea un Risen o un enemigo - Replicó el espadachín pelinegro.

- Quizás tienes razón...

- Estas muy asustada ahora que sabes que Rufure fue la que mató al tío Chrom en nuestro futuro, por eso a cualquiera que vez lo confundes con enemigo, ¿verdad? - Owain suspiró - Y apuesto cualquier cosa a que soy el único aparte de ti que sabe.

- Has acertado - Lucina rió, pero luego puso una cara seria. Su primo tenia razón, ahora que lo estaba descubriendo todo tenia mucho miedo y más porque ella lo estaba descubriendo por su propia cuenta y no por otras fuentes. - ¿Por qué crees que sea que he logrado saber todo esto por mi cuenta?

- Porque eres hija de Rufure y porque estas de verdad interesada en saber la repuesta de todo lo que ocurrió. - La respuesta de Owain dejó satisfecha a la princesa y los dos rieron.

Pudieron ver como las dos personas extrañas despertaban y los quedaron mirando por unos instantes, Lucina junto a Owain fueron a buscar a Chrom.

- _¿Donde estamos? ¿Qué lugar es este? Y además, ¿Por que solo yo y Maria estamos aquí? -_ Se quedo pensando el joven pelirrojo, mirando por unos instantes el lugar donde se encontraban, luego se giró a la pequeña - Maria-chan, ¿Estas bien?

- Maria esta bien, uu~, ¿Y tu Battler-kun? ¿Qué lugar crees que sea este? - Maria se estaba emocionando.

- No lo sé, solo se que ya no estamos en Rokkenjima.

- Solo hay una explicación y Maria sabe cual es.

- ¿Y cuál es? - Battler quería escuchar la repuesta de la niña aunque ya sabia cual es.

- Uu~ Hemos llegado aquí por magia - Respondió la niña muy contenta, dando la misma respuesta que el pelirrojo esperaba.

- Maria, no es por destrozar tus sueños, pero sabes que yo no creo en esas bobadas de magia - Dijo Battler serio.

- Uu! - Maria se estaba enojando y comenzó a gritar - ¡Battler es malo, uu!

- ¡Maria, shh! - Trató de calmar el pelirrojo a la niña, pero en ese momento entraron Chrom, Rufure y Lucina al lugar - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces

- Esa es la pregunta que les queremos hacer - Contestó Rufure - También, ¿De que lugar son?

- ¡Rokkenjima! - Gritó Maria con una sonrisa - Bueno, no vivimos exactamente ahí, pero ahí estábamos la última vez, uu~, ¿Verdad Battler-kun? - Battler asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Rokkenjima? - Dudó Chrom - Nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar, ¿Donde queda?

- Japón, uu~ - Maria volvió a responder, Lucina, Chrom y Rufure se miraron extrañados.

- ¿Japón? - Preguntaron los tres al unísono. - ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

- Ciertamente, ese es el misterio, ni siquiera sabemos- - Battler fue interrumpido por Maria.

- ¡De seguro fue magia, uu~!

- Maria, ya te dije que la magia no exis- - Esta vez fue interrumpido por Rufure.

- ¿Estas insinuando que la magia no existe? ¿Qué tal esto? - La estratega hizo una pequeña demostración de magia de trueno. - ¿Qué dices ahora?

Battler quedó impresionado, ¿De verdad la magia existía? Quizás solo era una ilusión, o Talvez... Talvez hayan llegado a un mundo donde la magia si existe, no, no, debía encontrar una explicación lógica para todo esto.

- Hmph... - Musitó.

- ¡Maria Ushiromiya es el nombre de Maria, uu~! ¡Maria quiere saber sus nombres! - La pequeña se emocionó más con las personas - Este es mi primo, Battler Ushiromiya, uu~ No cree en magia, pero ya verán, algún día creerá, uu~.

- M-Mi nombre es Chrom - El Rey de Ylisse aún seguía algo sorprendido pero esta vez por la emoción de la niña. - Ella es mi esposa Rufure y aqui esta mi hija mayor Lucina - Dijo mostrando a las dos jóvenes, Battler quedo examinando por unos instantes a Lucina, esta se dio cuenta y lo miró amenazante, el pelirrojo se asustó. Chrom siguió hablando - Este es el sagrado reino de Ylisse y yo su Rey, si gustan pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que gusten, ya sé suficiente sobre ustedes.

El Rey salió de la tienda junto a Rufure, Lucina siguió mirando a Battler.

- ¿Que-? - El pelirrojo fue interrumpido por la princesa.

- Lo único que quiero que sepas es que no voy a confiar en ustedes hasta que no sepa con certeza que no son una amenaza para nosotros - Fue lo último que dijo y salió del lugar.

- Esa era Lucina, ¿Verdad Battler-kun? - Pregunto Maria extrañada por lo que les acababa de decir. - No parece muy amigable, uu.

- Si, ella es la hija de Chrom, vaya mujer - Respondió Battler - Aunque es normal, después de todo, no es común encontrarte con gente de otro mundo y tratarla como si nada pueda pasar, yo también sospecho de ellos.

- Maria no, Maria sabe que son gente buena.

* * *

**Tada! Muy corto, lo sé xD, espero y les haya gustado :v **

**¿Reviews?**

**- LucinaLowell**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Cap 2 listo! Disfruten :3 **

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem y Umineko no me pertenecen, si no que a sus respectivos creadores :v, lo unico mio es la trama.**

* * *

En la tarde del dia siguiente Chrom decidió presentar a Maria y Battler ante el resto de los Shepherds, los cuales se encontraban al aire libre tomando un descanso y los quedaron mirando extrañados. El pelirrojo examino a cada uno de los miembros del ejercito, buscó y buscó hasta que finalmente...

- ¡Déjame tocar tus pechos! - Gritó, saltando hacia cierta maga oscura de pechos grandes, pero lo único que recibió de vuelta fue una bofetada por parte de Tharja.

- Mejor compórtate si no quieres que te hechice con una de mis maldiciones - Regañó la maga a Battler, con una mirada amenazante, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que era igual que las de la tía Rosa cuando regañaba a Maria.

- Battler-kun, baka, uu - Suspiró Maria.

- ¿Hechizos? La magia no existe. - Dijo Battler, Rufure lo miró enojada.

- A pesar de que te hice una demostración ayer ¿Sigues sin creer en magia? - Preguntó.

- Pudiste haber usado un truco cualquiera. - Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué clase de truco? - Volvió a preguntar la estratega.

- Emm... Bueno, primero que todo déjame pensar. - Pidió Battler - Dame hasta mañana y podré darte una respuesta.

- Bien, si no me das una respuesta que me convenza y se pueda comprobar... Vas a tener que creer en magia. - Accedió Rufure riendo. - Morgan, ¿Tienes un libro a mano?

El hijo menor de la estratega quedó mirando extrañado a su madre, tenia la misma edad que Maria. Sacó un libro de magia de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó a la peliblanca, Rufure leyó unas palabras en lenguaje antiguo un poco de fuego salió de sus manos.

- Supongo que me puedes explicar eso ahora, Battler Ushiromiya.

- ¡Sugoii Rufure-sama! - Se emocionó Maria - ¡Maria quiere aprender de esa magia, uu~!

- Ese truco es fácil, pudiste haber tenido un encendedor escondido bajo la manga y tener puesto algún tipo de protector para tus manos cosa que no se te quemaran - Argumentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

- Bien, puede ser correcto pero... ¿Como explicas el de trueno de ayer?, jeje.

Ahora si estaba perdido, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

- Jaja, no te preocupes, como prometí esperare hasta mañana. - Dijo finalmente la estratega. Battler suspiró.

El resto del equipo excepto Chrom, Lucina y Maria quedaron mirando a Battler de una forma extraña, ¿Como podía negar la existencia de magia? Era algo insólito para ellos incluso sabiendo que venia de otro mundo. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de como lo miraban y comenzó a sentirse como si fuera un bicho raro, caminó hacia unas flores que habían en el suelo y dijo:

- No importa cuantas pruebas me den o cuantas veces lo vea, no creeré en esas bobadas de magia - Se giró hacia los demás - Todo es una ilusión.

- La historia será otra mañana. Creerás en magia, lo sé - Finalizó Rufure entrando al campamento otra vez a preparar sus cosas para el viaje de la tarde.

- ¡Bien Shepherds! - Gritó Chrom llamando la atención - Recuerden que a la tarde partimos el viaje a nuestro próximo destino así que vayan a preparar sus cosas - Esa era la única forma de terminar la conversación de una vez por todas. Todos obedecieron a su comandante.

* * *

Entró a la tienda de los hijos de Chrom tratando de no hacer ruido, quería acercarse a Morgan, tenían la misma edad y él fue el que le había entregado el libro a Rufure, el debía saber de magia.

- ¿Maria? - Preguntó Lucina arreglando sus cosas, sabia que la pequeña estaba detrás de ella.

- ¡Maria no tuvo intención de hacer nada malo! ¡Lucina-chan no te enojes con Maria! - Suplicó la niña casi llorando. La princesa se sorprendió.

- N-Nunca pensé que irías a hacer algo malo, te ves muy inocente como para ser algún enemigo - Suspiró - En fin, ¿Necesitas algo?

- Etto... Maria quiere ser amiga de él - Contestó Maria apuntando a Morgan.

- ¿Quieres ser amiga de mi hermano? - Lucina se giró a pequeño estratega peliazul - Morgan, alguien quiere ser tu amiga.

- ¿Quién? - Morgan se giró hacia donde estaba la peli-marrón-anaranjado - Oh, Tu eres...

- ¡Maria, uu~! ¡Ese es mi nombre! ¡Maria quiere ser amiga de Morgan y que Morgan le enseñe a usar de su magia, uu~!

- Ya veo... ¿Por qué no le enseñas Morgan? - Sonrió Lucina.

- Esta bien, acompáñame Maria - Accedió el peliazul tomando de la mano a la pequeña.

- Lucina-chan. - Llamó Maria extrañada antes de irse con Morgan.

- Dime Maria.

- Lucina-chan dijo ayer que no iba a confiar ni en Maria ni en Battler, ¿Por qué Lucina-chan cambió y es tan buena con Maria? - Preguntó la niña con su típico aire inocente.

- Porque Lucina-chan cree que puede confiar en ustedes al menos por un tiempo - Respondió la princesa imitando a la pequeña.

- ¡Uu~, Lucina-chan y Maria van a ser buenas amigas! - Fue lo último que dijo Maria y salió con Morgan del lugar. Lucina soltó una leve sonrisa pero después se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¡Dioses! ¡Morgan no termino de arreglar sus cosas!... Ahora tendré que hacerlo yo - Suspiró.

* * *

Se hizo de noche, ya todos se habian ido a dormir... Menos él.

Battler estaba pensando, ¿Como iba a poder contraatacar la "magia" de Rufure? Quizas esa sea magia natural, la magia que en realidad no existe es en la que Maria cree. ¿Magia para dulces? ¿Dar vida a muñecos? Estupideces, si, eso eran. Ya sabia que respuesta darle mañana a la reina.

- ¿Que haces despierto a esta hora? - Preguntó una voz femenina atras del pelirrojo. Battler se giró inmediatamente hacia la persona.

- Lucina-chan... No puedo dormir, estoy pensando en mañana. - Respondió. - ¿Y tu? ¿No deberias estar durmiendo?

- No me suele dar sueño. - Dijo Lucina indiferente - Eres interesante Battler. Intentas negar lo innegable.

- La magia de Rufure-sama es una magia natural la cual es innegable, pero... la magia en la que Maria-chan cree... Es completamente una locura, ¿Crees en una magia que pueda traer dulces o dar vida a un muñeco? - Battler se quedo mirando por un momento la luna.

- La magia... La magia puede existir en tu mundo solo si crees en ella. Battler, quizas la magia de Maria sea real en su mundo pero en el tuyo no - Respondio Lucina cerrando los ojos - La magia en la que ella cree, es la misma magia en la que nosotros creiamos cuando eramos mas pequeños.

- Tienes razon, aun asi... - Battler medito por unos segundos - Dejando a un lado el tema, nunca pense que hablaria contigo de esta forma, ya sabes, lo que nos dijiste ayer...

- Despues de pensarlo un buen momento decidi darles una oportunidad, perdona si fui muy ruda - Se disculpo Lucina.

- No, es normal, jaja. - Rio Battler.

- ¡Battler-kun y Lucina-chan esta despiertos, uu~!

- Maria... ¿Que haces despierta a esta hora? - Preguntaron el pelirrojo y la princesa al unisono.

- Maria se preocupo al ver que Battler-kun no regresaba, uu... ¡Maria quiere dormir con Lucina-chan y Battler, uu~! - Respondio la pequeña, sonriendo.

- ¿¡QUE!?

* * *

**Fin del cap 2, espero y les haya gustado. **

**¿Reviews? **

**- LucinaLowell**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Cap 3 listo! **

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem y Umineko no me pertenecen, si no que a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

- Maria-chan, no creo que eso sea buena idea - Dijo Battler todo sonrojado.

- Uu! ¡Maria habla enserio! - Alegó la pequeña - ¡Maria quiere dormir con Lucina-chan y Battler!

La princesa y el pelirrojo se miraron por unos instantes, la pequeña comenzó a hacer unos pucheros hasta que finalmente los dos suspiraron resignados.

- De acuerdo Maria, pero solo por esta ves, ¿Vale? - Accedió Lucina sonriendo, aunque la idea de dormir con un hombre no le agradaba, era imposible resistirse a las peticiones de la peli marrón-anaranjado.

Maria toda feliz tomó la mano izquierda de Battler, la derecha de Lucina, se colocó al medio de los dos y se fueron a la tienda de la pequeña para dormir, más que nada Maria lo hacia para que la princesa tomara confianza de ellos, aparte que le agradaba mucho y Morgan se convirtió en su profesor de "Magia Anima", así era como le llamaba él.

* * *

- Battler - Llamó Lucina - ¿No te vas a cambiar?

- No, prefiero dormir con ropa, por lo menos esta ocasión - Contestó el pelirrojo.

- Ya...

- Ehem... Voy a salir un momento para que se cambien - Dijo Battler y salió del lugar.

Maria y Lucina se colocaron sus pijamas, el de la princesa era un vestido celeste que se traslucía un poco y le llegaba hasta la rodilla con la marca del Exalt estampado en el. El de Maria era una polera rosada y unos shorts del mismo color.

- ¡Battler-kun ya estamos listas! - Llamó la pequeña a su primo.

- Ya voy - El pelirrojo entró de nuevo a la tienda, cuando vio a Lucina quedo blanco y se sonrojo por completo, la princesa también. - Etto... No creo que- - Fue interrumpido por Lucina.

- No te preocupes, así esta bien - Dijo toda roja.

Los tres comenzaron a acomodarse en el lugar que tenían para dormir. Maria iba al medio (Por supuesto), Lucina al lado derecho de la pequeña y Battler al izquierdo. Se pusieron a conversar mientras esperaban a que la pequeña conciliara el sueño.

- Dime Maria, ¿Cómo te fue con Morgan? - Preguntó Lucina mirando hacia arriba.

- ¡Morgan-kun es genial! ¡Le ha enseñado a Maria un hechizo de Viento! Dijo que al conjunto de las magias de Fuego, Viento y Trueno se les llamaba magia... magia... - La pequeña intentaba recordar - ¡Magia Anima! - Dijo por fin muy contenta, Battler miró hacia otro lado y preguntó:

- Lucina-chan, ¿Por qué siempre llevan armas? - El pelirrojo se había fijado que la princesa había traído su espada.

- Por si hay un ataque de Risens - Respondió Lucina seria.

- ¿Risens?

- Son personas que han sido perturbadas y las han transformado en personas dejándolas solo con la conciencia de pelear, los culpables de todo esto son los que están tratando de revivir al Dragón maligno Grima. - La expresión de la princesa había cambiado completamente.

- Ya veo... - Battler dudaba un poco de la historia.

- Es por eso que... Esa es la razón de porque yo estoy aquí, debo salvar a todos del futuro - Continuó Lucina - Si no fuera por eso, yo no estaría aquí.

- ¿A que te refieres? - El pelirrojo se extraño de esas palabras. La princesa bajo la mirada.

- Ya lo sabrás.

Mientras seguían conversando los dos se dieron cuenta de que Maria ya se había quedado dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, Battler y Lucina se miraron y sonrieron.

- Buenas noches Battler.

- Buenas noches Lucina-chan, que descanses.

Y los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Podía sentir como unas manos tocaban su pecho, eran muy grandes para ser las de Maria, no quería despertar para saber de quien eran. aunque dudaba mucho que fueran de Lucina.

- ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!? - Se escuchó gritar una voz masculina dentro de la tienda. Era Chrom, quien extrañamente había entrado al lugar donde deberían estar Maria, Battler y Lucina, pero... Maria no estaba.

Ahora si sabia, la mano era de Lucina.

La princesa y el pelirrojo despertaron exaltados y lo primero que vieron fue la cara de furia del rey.

- ¿Padre? ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Lucina, aún sin comprender nada.

- ¿Qué que ocurre? ¿¡QUÉ QUE OCURRE!? ¿¡ACASO NO HAY NADA EXTRAÑO EN QUE ESTÉS ACOSTADA CON BATTLER!? - Chrom casi explotaba. Se giró hacia el pelirrojo - Escúchame una cosa, si me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo a mi hija NO VOLVERÁS A VER LA LUZ DEL SOL ¿¡ME HAS OIDO!? - Battler solo asintió con la cabeza, muy asustado.

Lucina reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que Maria no estaba y de donde su mano estaba puesta, los demás pudieron darse cuenta de que estaba toda colorada.

- Chrom, cálmate - Le pidió Rufure a su esposo - Estas haciendo mucho ruido, además Maria solo quería dormir con ellos pero dijo que Battler nunca se quedaba tranquilo así que fue a dormir con nosotros.

- ¡Uu! También, Battler y Lucina-chan se ven muy lindos juntos, ¿O no Chrom-sama? - Dijo Maria entrando al lugar, el pelirrojo y la princesa se sonrojaron a más no poder.

- Si, se ven lindos pero- ¿¡Qué cosas estoy diciendo!? - Respondió Chrom, a lo que Rufure comenzó a reírse.

- ¡MARIA-CHAN! - Se enfadó Battler - ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! - El pelirrojo se levantó - Gomenasai Chrom-sama, no volverá a pasar.

El pelirrojo salió del lugar sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte del rey y trato de alejarse lo más posible.

- ¿Por qué Maria-chan es tan traviesa? - Suspiró. Se quedo pensando un momento en Lucina, aún podía sentir la mano de ella en su pecho. - _Agh... ¿¡En que demonios estoy pensando!? Seguro que si Chrom-sama pudiera leerme los pensamientos me mata._

* * *

Llevaba un vestido color negro con muchos diseños en el. Estaba lista para su segunda clase de Magia Anima.

- ¡Maria! Perdóname por llegar tarde - Dijo Morgan cansado - Estaba corriendo, pero no creí que me tomara más tiempo del debido.

- No te preocupes Morgan-kun, ¡Maria acaba de llegar también, uu! - Sonrió la peli marrón-anaranjado. - ¿Qué magia le vas a enseñar hoy a Maria?

- Fuego, pero primero debo ver como vas con la de viento. Por cierto... No te había visto con ese vestido ayer. - Comentó el pequeño estratega.

- ¡Uu~! ¡Maria es aprendiz de bruja! - Contestó Maria y sacó su báculo que tenia la forma del símbolo de la familia Ushiromiya.

- ¿Aprendiz de bruja? ¿Estas aprendiendo magia de una bruja o algo así? - Preguntó Morgan extrañado.

- Si, ¡De Beatrice!

* * *

**Tenia pensado hacer el Battler V/S Rufure en este cap, pero tendré que postergarlo para el otro xD. Maria ya nombró a Beatrice :3, aunque ella ni siquiera va a aparecer aquí no importa :v**

**¿Reviews? **

**- LucinaLowell**


End file.
